


Halloween and High Schoolers

by onesillygoose1551



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, ALL the tags, Dirty Talk, Halloween, Jealous Dean, M/M, Possessive Dean, Preseries, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Shotgunning, Smut, Some Plot, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, maybe exhibitionism, mild drug use, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose1551/pseuds/onesillygoose1551
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm realizing how bad my summaries are. Anyway... Sam gets invited to a Halloween party. Dean tags along. Things never go as they should for the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween and High Schoolers

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first of many Supernatural stories to come. Keep your eyes peeled. Hope you like it. Was lots of fun to write.

Sam has been home for all of thirty minutes and Dean’s already pissed off at him. It’s not Sam’s fault, though. Not really.

 

It’s Halloween, normally a busy day for hunters as the veil between the living and the dead is at its weakest, so Dean knows every year they’ll be occupied. And every Halloween since Dean was five their dad always took them on a hunt. Since Dean was eleven he’d been hunting with their dad every year on Halloween. And since Dean had turned sixteen his dad has allowed him to take on simple hauntings on his own. Now Dean is eighteen, and by some miracle, there were very few hauntings being reported in the continental U.S. tonight. The only case they had managed to find was about eight hours away, and Bobby had offered to step in as back up for their dad before Dean even had the chance.

 

John had left earlier that afternoon, saying he’d be back by morning, and that Dean and Sam needed to have everything packed and ready to go upon his return. That was all fine with Dean. They’ve already been in the town they’re staying in for three weeks, and the repetition of it all is starting to make Dean’s skin itch and crawl.

 

But in the meantime, they're stuck here, and somehow in the three weeks they’ve been here Sam has managed to make a few friends, even caught the attention of some little tramp who’s been following him around like a lost puppy. Even though Sam is completely oblivious to it because for some reason he only has eyes for Dean. And he was just happy to be getting invited to a party that he would actually be around for it by the time it came.

 

Hence the reason Dean is now pissed off. The girl has invited Sam to her Halloween party and assigned Sam his costume, and since they won’t be leaving until morning, Dean doesn’t feel right denying Sam the simple pleasures of being a teenager. But who the hell even assigns costumes anyway? And the costume he’s been assigned is “goth”, whatever the hell that means.

 

Now Dean has gotten himself dragged into the whole mess.

 

Four hours and a hamburger helper dinner later and he's watching as his baby brother digs through his bags, searching for his black t-shirt that is now two sizes too small that he mostly just keeps wears as an undershirt. Sam puts it on, and his tightest pair of jeans that are _almost_ too small. There’s about an inch between his hem and his waistband where Dean can see smooth, creamy, golden skin, and he resists the urge to drop to his knees and lick all the way across. And he doesn’t like that there’ll be a bunch of other people that will be able to see it tonight, too.

 

Dean is shaken from his less than pure thoughts by the sound of Sam calling to him.

 

“Dean?! Can you stop standing there and actually help me for a second? There’s a bag of stuff in my backpack that Katie gave me for my costume. Can you please go get it?”

 

Dean huffs in irritation, but he does as Sam asks. He gives Sam the bag and watches as his younger brother goes into the bathroom. He sits on the bed for about twenty minutes before he starts to get antsy.

 

“Jesus Christ, Sammy. Wanna speed it the hell up? It’s going to be over by the time you get there, and if you want me to drive you we need to get going! I’ve got shit to do tonight, too!”

 

He doesn’t really. He turned down a scary movie night with his last girl of the week, Rebecca, and he has no intentions of any repeats with her. He was really looking forward to doing the exact same thing at home, but his hopes were that he’d be doing that with Sam. That, and a few other things.

 

He and Sam had worked out an agreement. As long as their dad was around Dean is with a girl, but he’ll always belong to Sammy. He just needs a way to keep up a front. Not that he doesn’t like a soft, pretty piece of ass every now and then, it’s just that none of them quite measure up to his beautiful baby brother.

 

Sam finally steps out of the bathroom, and is muttering things about Dean’s plans in a pissy little tone, but Dean isn’t hearing it. He’s just staring at Sam again.

 

His little brother is now donning black wristbands on both wrists, a thin, silver fake lip ring on his bottom lip, a small and subtle amount of black eyeliner that accentuates the colors in his fox like eyes, plenty of mascara, and a thin black choker around his neck, complete with a small silver hoop in the middle where one could attach a leash… if one wanted to. And damn, if all of that doesn’t get Dean harder than a steel rod.

 

“Don’t stare at me like that! It’s just a costume. And I’ve never put on makeup before, contrary to you believing I’m a girl, so if it looks like crap it’s not my fault.”

 

“I’m going.” Dean blurts out before he realizes he’s saying it.

 

“What? I thought you had plans?”

 

“I said I’m going. To the party. With you. Chaperone, or whatever. No way I’m letting my little brother go on his own to his first high school party. That shit always gets out of control.”

 

“What do you think is going to be happening there, Dean?”

 

“I know exactly what happens, which is why I’m going.”

 

“What? You think suddenly I’m going to turn into a bad kid? I’m not the one who had his first beer when he was twelve, Dean.”

 

Dean gets up and walks over to Sam, stopping when they’re only inches apart. He’s staring at Sam with a heated gaze, his fingers tracing over the exposed strip of skin on his stomach, the fingers of his other hand gripping Sam’s hip tightly. He watches Sam closely and sees the blood rise to his cheeks when his eyes stop fluttering.

 

“It’s not you I’m worried about, Sammy. I just don’t want some shit head high school prick trying to take advantage of my sweet and innocent baby brother.” He says and gives Sam's ass enough of a squeeze that it makes Sam gasp.

 

His mouth is millimeters away from Sam’s, so close that Sam can feel Dean’s breath brushing over his lips. Sam’s eyes are sliding closed and he’s trying not to whimper. When he opens his eyes again Dean is standing in the doorway across the room smirking at him.

 

“We better get going, Sammy. Don’t wanna be late for your first party.”

 

Sam gives him his best bitch-face, and grabs the slip of paper with Katie’s address on it as he runs out after Dean.

 

It’s about a ten minute drive to the party. The girl’s house is nice. Nothing incredibly expensive or over the top like some of the parties Dean has been to in his time, but there’s probably thirty cars parked outside. The girl is only a freshman, but she’s a cheerleader, and is more than familiar with most of the kids in their relatively small school. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if she’d actually invited everyone in the school.

 

The second they walk in the door Dean counts about twenty five people just in the foyer and front hall. Sam spots some of his friends and is gone just like that. Dean just stands there for a moment, trying to reign in his anger, and he sees some girls standing in the hall staring at him and giggling. Dean turns and gives them a weak smile, and they all burst out in giggles again. He’s not in the mood for this tonight.

 

He wanders around trying to locate Sam and notices that he doesn’t see any sign of parents, knowing this is a real high school party. He finds Sam in the main room of the house, which has been cleared of all of the furniture to make the dance floor, where Sam is dancing with Katie.

Dean finds a spot on the wall and leans against it, arms crossed tightly against his chest, and resisting the urge to walk over and yank the little girl away from his little brother by her stupid bottle blond hair. Dean notices she’s dressed up as a slutty bumblebee, and remarks in his head what a lame costume it is.

 

As Dean looks around he can see people filling up every empty space in the house, and are now filling up the patio outside. He hears something heavy hit the floor from upstairs and guesses the party has moved up there, too.

 

Dean has his eyes glued to Sam, and he feels like a jerk because Sam is having fun and _he_ can’t be anything but jealous. Sam is only fourteen, just a kid. This is the life he should be living. Going to parties, dancing with pretty young girls, smiling and laughing like this is all he’s ever wanted. He shouldn’t have to be living the life he is. Running from monsters, holed up in shitty motel rooms, and being corrupted by his pervy older brother who basically forces him to have sex. That is not the life Dean wants for his little brother.

 

He guesses some of that is playing out on his face, because the next thing he knows, the hot girl from his history class is standing beside him, all but pressed up against him.

 

“Hey there. You look like you could use some cheering up.”

 

Dean gives her a friendly smile and turns so his shoulder is leaning against the wall and he’s facing her. He knows he’ll probably feel guilty about this later, but right now he needs to get his mind off things.

 

“Maybe. You offering?”

 

She gives him a sly smile and licks her lips, the glittery lipgloss she’s wearing getting smudged. She’s trying to be cute, probably thinks her flirting is hot, but she’s really bugging him the way she keeps pulling on his leather jacket. That kind of shit doesn’t work on Dean. But beggars can’t be choosers.

 

“So what are you supposed to be dressed as, anyway? Other than sexy, I mean.”

 

“Would you believe rock star?” Dean smirks.

 

The girl giggles at him.

 

“Looks like you almost got it. Either way, you’ve got plenty of groupies.”

 

“Then it looks like I don’t need a costume if I’m doing something right.”

 

She gives him another sly smile, this one more hungry than anything, as she leans closer to Dean.

 

“We could probably find a room upstairs if you’re still interested in finding out just how good I am at cheering people up.”

 

It’s on the tip of his tongue to agree and follow her upstairs when he happens to look over her shoulder. He recognizes a couple of guys from the baseball team talking to Sam and handing him a joint. They all smile devilishly and laugh as Sam takes a hit and begins coughing like crazy. One of the guys hands Sam a shot to wash it down and Dean has seen about all he can take.

 

“’Scuse me, sweetheart.”

 

He doesn’t even look back at the girl as he makes his way across the room to Sam. He knocks the shot glass out of the guy’s hand just as he’s about to give Sam another one.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing to my brother?” Dean barks in the guy’s face as he shoves his shoulder, making him stumble a little.

 

“Relax, man. We were just trying to show your brother a good time.”

 

“The hell you were. I know exactly what it was you were trying to do. You stay the fuck away from my brother, or I’ll beat every single one of your asses personally! You got that?!”

 

Dean’s fingers are itching to grab the gun strapped to his ankle. He knows it would be funnier than hell to watch these guys piss themselves at the first sight of it, but he doesn’t feel like dealing with any cops tonight, and he knows Sam would never forgive him for it.

 

“Dean, I’m fine. It’s okay. They were just messing around. It’s a party, man. This stuff happens. And it was only one shot.”

 

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you to come tonight, Sam. I knew something like this would happen!"

 

Dean just notices that Sam's stupid wrist bands and fake lip ring are gone, not really sure when Sam actually lost them. 

 

“Dean, please. Please don’t make me leave. I’m having fun! My friends are here. This might be the only time I ever get to do this. Please don’t ruin this for me!”

 

“We should go, Sam. It’s just going to happen again. If it’s not those guys it’ll be someone else. All they see you as is a stupid freshman with a tight hole they can plow on into."

 

“Thanks a lot for that, Dean. Because there’s no way on earth that somebody could ever just simply want to be my friend since I’m such a freak, right?!”

 

“You know that’s not what I mean, Sammy.”

 

“You never let me have any fun! Why do you want me to be miserable all the time?!”

 

“Watch it, Sam.”

 

“No, you watch it! Why do you always have to be so overprotective?! Would it be easier for you if you just locked me up in a tower somewhere?! Seriously, sometimes you’re worse than dad!”

 

Dean is so mad he’s nearly shaking. He does everything he can for Sam and his little brother has the nerve to say something like that?

 

“You know what? Fine! You’re fourteen now and you know everything! I’m tired of always trying my best to look out for you when somehow I always end up looking like the bad guy! You’re acting like such a little bitch, Sam! So from now on why don’t you just look out for yourself, and I’ll look out for me!”

 

Sam watches as Dean wrenches open the sliding glass door to the patio and slams it shut, and he’s honestly surprised it doesn’t shatter. He’s still watching when Dean bumps into some guy and manages to knock the beer out of the guy’s hand. The guy and his friends get in Dean’s face, and Sam can’t hear what they’re saying over the music, but he watches as Dean’s face gets angrier and angrier. Then it appears as if Dean is shouting, and Sam still can’t hear, but then it doesn’t matter if he can or not because Dean’s pulled his gun and is waving it around like a madman _while_ he’s shouting. The door opens and everyone that was on the patio floods inside, spilled beers forgotten. Dean is screaming so loud through the open door that it’s not all that hard for Sam to hear him now over the music.

 

“And I’m keeping your fucking cigarettes, you assholes!”

 

He slams the door shut again, and Sam shakes his head. He sees Dean light up one of what he guesses _was_ the guy’s cigarettes- even though Dean doesn’t even smoke- before stomping away into the darkness.

 

Sam is embarrassed and furious, and a little buzzed. He makes his way to an empty cushion on the couch and flops down. The kid from the baseball team that had been talking to Sam earlier comes back and worms his way between Sam and one of the other party patrons on the couch.

 

“That looked rough.” The kid says to him.

 

“Yeah. My brother, he’s… he’s kind of a hothead.”

 

“I could tell. You okay?”

 

“Not really. This isn’t a one- time thing with us. I’m mostly used to it. It’s just that now he’s totally killed my buzz. I was actually having fun for a while.”

 

The guy reaches into his pocket and produces another joint, handing it to Sam.

 

“Try this. It should get your buzz going again in no time.”

 

Sam takes it gingerly from his fingers and puts it to his lips. The kid lights it for him, and Sam inhales so deeply that he now feels like he’s going to puke. It’s possible he coughs up a lung, but the guy is just laughing and patting his back.

 

“Let’s try this.”

 

The guy takes it back from Sam, inhaling even deeper than Sam managed to. He holds it in his mouth, his cheeks slightly inflated and turns to Sam who is just staring at him like he hasn’t got a clue what’s going on. The guy rolls his eyes and grabs Sam’s jaw. Sam struggles as the guy moves closer, thinking this kid is about to kiss him, but he stops just shy of Sam’s mouth, and taps Sam’s bottom lip with his thumb. Sam opens hesitantly and jerks when the kid’s lips graze his. He’s greeted with a mouth full of pungent smoke, and he can feel the guy’s tongue when it flicks briefly against his upper lip. He takes the smoke easily, holds it, and blows out without coughing at all. The stuff goes to his head immediately, and Sam can feel as a slow and lazy smile crosses his face. The kid gives him a smile in return.

 

“That was pretty good, cutie. You seem like a sweet kid. Let me know the next time you wanna have some fun. You know, when your brother’s not around.”

 

The kid ruffles Sam’s hair, and squeezes his thigh before pushing himself off the couch and walking away.

 

Sam hasn’t a clue how long he sits there, just basking in the ambience of the party that’s still in full swing around him. His head is spinning and he really doesn’t want to move, but he knows he needs to find Dean.

 

After some struggle, Sam manages to get himself up and stumbles slightly through the living room before making his way out to the patio. No one has gone out there since Dean’s little stunt, but Sam knows Dean better than anyone, and knows he needs to talk to his brother right now before his mood gets severely worse.

 

He finds his brother sitting in a chair in the shadows under the deck. He’s smoking another cigarette, or maybe the same cigarette. Again, Sam has no idea how long he was sitting on the couch.

 

“Dean?” He calls softly to his brother. Dean doesn’t move, or respond, just takes a deep drag of the cigarette, and Sam watches as the tip glows vibrant orange for a second, lighting up Dean’s face, before it dulls again. Sam slowly makes his way over and kneels down in front of his brother.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Sam’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth, and he’s not totally sure that his words are even coming out right.

 

“It’s alright, Sammy. I’m sorry I yelled at you too. It’s just- Sam? Are you fucking high right now?!”

 

Sam giggles. “I think so.”

 

“It was that fucking jerk from the baseball team again, wasn’t it?! I told you to stay the hell away from him! I’m gonna fucking rip him apart when I find him!”

 

Dean tosses the cigarette and is on his feet now and making his way to the door, but Sam catches his arm and pulls him back, nearly tripping over himself. Dean gets an arm around his waist and hauls him upright, leaning him up against the house.

 

“Would you try to be a little more careful?! Jesus, Sam, you fucking klutz.”

 

“I’m sorry! Just please don’t do anything, Dean! I’m begging you! We’ll be gone tomorrow and in a week you’ll have forgotten all about that guy! That last thing I want to see tonight is that guy and all his friends beating up on you.”

 

Dean tries and fails not to smile.

 

“You worried about me, Sammy? 'Cause I thought we said we were only going to look out for _ourselves_ from now on.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean what I said about you being too overprotective. I know you’re just trying to look out for me. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t watching my back all the time.”

 

Dean looks at Sam. He’s fucking beautiful. He’s always beautiful, but right now he nearly takes Dean’s breath away. His eyes are glassy and dewy as he stares at Dean. His red, swollen lips parted and his tongue so slick and pink keeps flicking around inside his mouth. His cheeks are flushed, and so is part of his smooth, long throat. And his eyeliner has been smeared to hell. Goddamn, his little brother is gorgeous.

 

Dean leans in and kisses Sam, hot and wet, and he feels his little brother shudder.

 

“Maybe we should get outta here, Sammy. Enjoy being alone at the motel while we still can. I need to be alone with you right now. I have to fucking be in you soon.”

 

Sam shivers, but he gets control of himself quickly and gives Dean a sultry smile.

 

“Party isn’t over yet. And I want to get the full experience if this is going to be the only party I ever get to go to.”

 

Sam turns around, pressing his ass against Dean’s crotch, and leans his body back against Dean’s, resting his weight there. He reaches an arm up to grab the back of Dean’s head and pulls their mouths together. It’s sloppy, and lopsided, and urgent. When Sam pulls away he whispers against Dean’s lips.

 

“Dance with me. Please?”

 

Dean grabs Sam’s hips and lets him set a rhythm. The music is muffled since they’re outside, but he can still feel the bass. What they’re doing can’t really be called dancing, since Dean is essentially just dry humping Sam’s ass, but Sam seems to be enjoying it nonetheless as he grinds back against Dean. He grips Sam’s hip tighter with one hand, using the other to squeeze Sam’s growing dick. He hears his little brother whimper, and then Sam drags him down for another kiss that's all tongue and teeth.

 

“Fuck me, Dean. Just, please, fuck me. Right here. Now, please.”

 

“Sammy, somebody could come out here and see.”

 

“I don't care. We’ll be gone tomorrow and it won’t matter. I just need you in me. Don’t you want me, Dean?”

 

He gives Dean his sexiest puppy dog eyes -Dean didn’t even know Sam could manage to do both at once, and is kind of pissed by how unfair it is- and he grinds back against Dean with even more force. His ass rubbing Dean's crotch so perfectly.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah I do, baby boy.”

 

Dean spins Sam around and pushes him up against the wall. He’s working on getting Sam’s tighter than tight jeans off, while his tongue is plundering Sam’s mouth. Sam may be struggling even more than Dean is, as his shaky hands attempt to undo Dean’s pants as well. Dean pushes Sam away for all of five seconds, long enough to rip down both his and Sam’s pants and briefs, then he’s turning Sam back to the wall and pressing him face first against it.

 

He grabs Sam’s wrists, pinning them against the brick, and whispers in his ear.

 

“Don’t fucking move, baby.”

 

Dean bites and licks at the skin below Sam’s ear, clearly hearing the moans Sam isn’t even bothering to hide anymore. Sam curls his fingers into fists, but he doesn’t drop his hands. Dean drops to his knees and spreads Sam, giving him no warning before his tongue is being thrust up inside his little brother.

 

Sam’s is scrabbling for purchase against the wall. He’s on tip toes and forcing his ass back into Dean’s face. Dean’s tongue is ruthless and hot and strong, and Sam can’t take much more.

 

“Now, Dean. Please!”

 

Dean continues his assault for another minute or so, stabbing into Sam’s hole with his tongue and then sucking on it, then with difficulty, finally stands. He spins Sam to face him again, and then he’s lifting his little brother and pressing him back against the wall of the house as Sam's legs wrap around him tightly. He doesn’t wait for Sam’s permission and wastes little time thrusting into him. Dean is fully sheathed inside his little brother with one rough push.

 

“Dean!”

 

Dean pauses, giving Sam time to adjust. He tucks his face into Sam’s neck and breathes in as Sam does the same to him.

 

“Dean.” Sam whimpers hotly against his skin. His whole body is trembling, and he’s grinding against Dean now, rolling his hips back in small increments to feel Dean inside him. “Dean, please.”

 

“Jesus, Sammy. You have any idea how fucking hot you sound? Gimme all your noises, love. Wanna hear everything you got.”

 

Dean licks and bites at Sam’s neck before he begins thrusting, slow and deep. He can feel Sam panting against his neck, his beautiful little moans vibrating against the skin and leaving heated wet patches.

 

Suddenly Dean hears the quiet whoosh of the door being slid open, and the loud music floods into the night air. He’s so turned on he can hardly focus, but after a moment he realizes it’s the fucking kid from the baseball team again.

 

“Shit, sorry, man. I was looking for your brother. You seen him?”

 

The kid gives Dean a knowing smirk, and Dean wants to rip out the guy’s intestines and string him up by them. The fucking nerve of the guy.

 

Sam is clinging to Dean, shivering even more aggressively and is absolutely terrified now that they might actually be found out, but Dean rubs Sam’s side as best he can, and presses his mouth right under Sam’s jaw to comfort him.

 

“It’s okay, baby boy. Your new little friend just wants to make sure you’re okay.”

 

He’s not sure if the kid hears him, but then, he doesn’t really care. Kid’s in for the shock of his life.

 

Sam lifts his head slowly, and he’s so stunning that if there were any way Dean could be deeper inside him right now, he would be.

 

Sam’s eyes are unfocused and fucked out. His jeans are dangling from one ankle and his shirt is rucked up from grinding against Dean; his back is probably getting the shit scratched out of it against the brick. His wet little cock is leaving shiny smears all along his smooth, quivering tummy; jumping every now and then, and oozing blurts of precum in mouthwatering globs every few seconds. His hair is starting to stick to his forehead with sweat, even with the chill in the air. His eyes look huge from the black eyeliner being smudged around them. And his cheeks are flushed, and it looks like he’s bitten his lips raw.

 

The kid swallows and stares, his eyes as big as saucers.

 

Dean smirks. He pushes Sam back against the wall as hard as he can and begins hammering into him. Sam closes his eyes and throws his head back, probably knocking it against the wall pretty hard. His mouth is open and he’s nearly shouting now. Dean manages to press himself close enough to Sam to bite at his neck and chin.

 

“Fuck, Dean! So big! Feel so fucking good! Please, Dean! Deeper! Nnh, harder!”

 

Dean adjusts Sam’s weight to lean him against the wall so that he can get a hand free, using it to grab Sam by the little hoop in his stupid choker and dragging him in for a wet, sloppy kiss. Dean can hear the sucking-smack as their lips and tongues collide. He pulls away, biting Sam’s bottom lip briefly, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths before it snaps. Dean keeps a finger through the loop of the choker, keeping Sam’s face close to his, and he flicks his tongue over Sam’s lips, over his cheek, and licks the sweat at Sam’s temple before letting go. He finally turns back to the kid, who is still standing there in total shock.

 

“He’s fucking gorgeous, right? He’s always so fucking beautiful. He drives me insane. Makes me want to always be inside him. He’s such a slut when I fuck him. So tight and hot. Shouting and moaning for me to be deeper, push harder, bite him _right fucking there_. That what you wanted to hear about? How fucking perfect he feels? How much he loves to have a dick inside him. How _I’m_ the _only_ one he lets inside? That’s right. Sam fucking belongs to me. Has always belonged to me, and will always belong to me. And not you, or any other little shit is ever going to take him away from me. You got that? Now get. The fuck. Out of here.”

 

The kid turns around and doesn’t even bother walking back inside, just walks away into the night in a daze.

 

“Dean. Fuck, Dean.” Sam is shaking and clinging to him again, his head tucked back into Dean’s neck where he’s whimpering against the skin. He’s grinding down against him as much as he can in this position, clawing at Dean’s shoulders and begging with his body for more.

 

“You heard me. You’re fucking mine, baby boy. And I’ll beat the shit out of anyone that tries to take you away from me. Mine, Sammy. Only mine. Forever.”

 

“Yes! Yes, Dean. Only want you. Fuck, you’re so fucking deep.”

 

“I got you, Sammy. God, fucking love you. Love feeling you around me, baby boy. So hot and tight. So good. Such a good boy.”

 

“Dean, I want- I can’t. I need you. Please. Need more. This position isn’t… It’s not enough. Need you deeper.”

 

“You wanna feel me, Sammy? Want to feel me all the way inside you? Every inch of my big, hard cock filling you up? And then I’ll pump you full of my hot, sticky load.”

 

"Oh god, Dean, yes! Please!"

 

Dean chuckles at that.

 

“Whatever you say, baby boy.”

 

He yanks Sam away from the wall and sets him on his feet, bending down and pulling Sam’s pants on right and buckling him back up. Dean does the same to himself before meeting Sam’s eyes.

 

Sam looks like he’s on the brink of tears. He’s so hard, and his zipper feels like it’s cutting into him, and his ass feels so empty without Dean inside. He can’t figure out why Dean would’ve stopped. Was he that mad at Sam for earlier that he just stopped in the middle of some incredibly hot sex? Is this Sam’s punishment?

 

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, Sammy. I got you.” Dean says in a soothing tone as he wraps his arms around Sam and pulls him against himself.

 

“Dean, I need you so bad. I need to cum. Please!”

 

“I know, baby. We’re not done yet. I’m gonna make you come, I just wanna do it somewhere other than here. I’d rather not fuck you in the mud.”

 

Sam is curled up against Dean’s chest, his face pressed into Dean’s shirt and tears leaking softly from his eyes as his fists clutch securely onto Dean’s jacket. Dean wraps his arms tighter around Sam and rests his cheek against the top of Sam’s head.

 

“I need it now, Dean. I need you inside me. Can’t wait. I can’t wait until we get back to the motel.”

 

“Well, I’m not going to fuck you in the Impala, Sam. Someone else could walk by and see.”

 

Sam tilts his head back to stare up at Dean with sex crazed and pleading eyes.

 

“Upstairs. We can find a room up there. Please!”

 

Dean smirks and grips Sam’s head, tilting it up further and kissing him roughly.

 

“Alright, baby boy. Let’s go.”

 

Sam doesn’t waste any time. He’s running back inside ahead of Dean and doesn’t even stop to see if Dean is following behind. Dean ignores all the stares he gets as he walks back through the party, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t hear all the whispers.

 

He finds Sam standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at him in a very private way that Sam shouldn’t be risking outside of the bedroom. The sly little smile won’t disappear, though. He walks up the stairs quickly and Dean follows. If anyone is staring still, Dean doesn’t notice. He meets Sam again at the top of the stairs and the two of them walk up to the first door that isn’t a bathroom and open it to see a couple making out on the bed. Dean recognizes the girl he was flirting with earlier and one of the other guys from the baseball team.

 

He’s not in the mood for pleasantries or small talk, and he’s hard enough to pound nails, so he bends and pulls his gun from the ankle strap, aiming it at the two on the bed.

 

“Get the fuck out.”

 

Sam laughs, too horny to be upset with Dean right now, and the other two look like they might shit themselves. They’re off the bed and out the door in less than five seconds. Sam goes to lock the door before he strips. When his hands go up to unfasten and remove the choker, Dean stops him.

 

“Uh-uh. Leave that on, baby boy.”

 

Sam’s cock jumps once at that and Dean smirks. He strips himself and removes the strap for his gun around his ankle, setting all his things on a chair in the corner, and meets Sam in the middle of the room. Their mouths find each other easily. Dean’s tongue feels like it’s everywhere in Sam’s mouth, and that’s all he can seem to focus on.

 

Sam feels himself falling and he panics for a moment before landing on the bed with Dean falling on top of him. Dean’s hand splays out on his ribs, and the other twines itself in Sam’s hair while he mouths at Sam’s neck. He’s rutting against Sam, and the feel of their bare cocks sliding against each other is making Sam lightheaded. His eyes roll back into his head and he moans, his mouth hanging open and his lips all pink and shiny. He can only manage to dig his fingers into Dean’s back and hold on.

 

“Dean, stop!” He finally manages to say.

 

Dean’s entire body seizes up and he sits up, ready to jump off of Sam at any moment.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

 

“What? No, of course not. I just don’t want to cum yet. I want you inside me first. Please.”

 

Dean smirks and loops a finger into the hoop on Sam’s choker, pulling him in and ravaging his mouth. Sam lets out a little whimper and shivers. His head is swimming and he feels like he can hardly breathe.

 

"Knew you loved wearing this, Sammy. Makes you look like the little slut you are. 'S like you belong in it. Would you like to wear it all the time, baby? I know just how hard that would get you. Wearing a pretty little collar like this one. I'd get you any one you wanted. And people would know you were fucking mine." 

 

Sam lets out a filthy moan at that.

 

Dean lifts himself up and rests on one forearm, hovering over Sam and watching his face closely as he reaches between them and grips Sam’s cock.

 

“You ready for me, baby?”

 

“Yes, Dean, please yes!”

 

Dean releases Sam’s cock, but has to stare at it for just a moment. His little brother has the sweetest looking dick. It gets so red and angry looking, and the way it always twitches makes Dean’s mouth water. Sam always gets so wet for him, and he’s currently making a mess all over himself. His thighs, stomach and pubes are absolutely covered in precum, and it just keeps drooling out of Sam’s dick like he can’t stop.

 

Dean’s pretty dry at this point, but there’s nothing a handful of Sam’s precum can’t fix.

 

He coats himself in it, shivering as he does so. He’s already pretty fucking sensitive, and knowing that he’s about to plow into Sam with Sam’s own mess, well, that does things to him he doesn’t really care to sit and think about it.

 

“So fucking pretty for me, Sammy. You know I want to give you everything.”

 

And Dean is watching him as he grips his own shaft and uses it to tease Sam’s hole, getting it wet and making it flutter for him. Sam tries to push down, wanting Dean inside him, but Dean grabs his shoulder and pins him.

 

“Dean! Please!”

 

The hurt and wanton little look on Sam’s face are making his guts turn out liquid heat all over his body.

 

“Not yet, Sammy. Soon. I promise, baby. Know how bad you want it.”

 

He keeps teasing, watching Sam’s hole get wetter and wetter. He slips inside, but just barely. It's as snug as ever, and yet he slides in so easily. Sam’s hips have developed a mind of their own and are thrusting up and pushing down, hoping to find something to fill him.

 

Dean pulls out and then slips in slightly deeper this time.

 

“Dean! I can’t- please!”

 

Finally, Dean has to give in. He’s anything but gentle as he slams into Sam, bending over and mashing their mouths together, swallowing down Sam’s moans that he can feel all the way down to his toes.

 

Almost immediately, Sam’s legs come up, thighs squeezing against Dean’s ribs and the heels of his feet pressing at the junction between Dean’s thighs and ass.

 

“Harder, Dean!”

 

Sam is loud. He’s always loud, and Dean loves it, so right now he can’t really bring himself to care that his little brother is screaming out to fuck him deeper when there’s a house full of strangers right downstairs. He just does as Sam asks.

 

“Fuck, baby. Fucking love the way you beg me so pretty. Keep going for me.”

 

“Need you deeper, Dean. Want to feel you everywhere. Want you inside me all the time. Please!”

 

Dean re-angles his hips and thrusts into Sam and Sam’s insides feel like they want to burst. At this angle he really does feel like he can feel Dean everywhere inside him. He feels so vulnerable and defenseless and open to Dean and he loves it and squeezes Dean tighter with his thighs to keep him right where he is.

Dean presses his mouth to Sam’s ear so that Sam can hear every grunt and sigh and moan that he’s causing Dean to make.

 

“Oh, Dean, love you so much.”

 

“Love you, too, Sammy. You’re so good. So hot and tight for me. Wanna fill you up with my cum, baby boy. Fucking coat you and get you all messy inside for me.”

 

Sam whimpers and mewls at that, clutching the comforter and trying to push down further onto Dean’s cock.

 

“Not deep enough, Dean.”

 

The hard wiring in his brain is running rampant with the need to give Sam what he wants, so he wraps his arm under Sam and pulls the smaller boy into his lap. When Dean thrusts back in again, he can feel the head of his dick push up against something squishy, yet solid. It feels amazing, and if Sam’s shout is anything to go by, and the way his arms shoot up and wrap around Dean's neck, it feels just as good for him.

 

“Fuck, Dean, fuck. Oh god!”

 

Dean noses up Sam’s throat and starts sucking kisses all over it. His tongue flicks out to lick over the hoop and the edge of Sam’s choker.

 

“What do you need, sweetheart? Give you anything you want, Sammy.”

 

“Need you. Just you. Want everything! Want all of you, Dean!”

 

Dean holds onto Sam tight as he shifts and folds his legs under him, keeping Sam firmly planted on his lap. His grip is bruising Sam’s hips, but it’s not like either of them care. He bounces his little brother up and down on top of him as he grinds into him. He’s hitting Sam’s over sensitive bundle of nerves spot on every time, and Sam is losing it, tucking his face into Dean’s neck and panting against the skin.

 

“Dean! Dean, p-please.” Sam whines as he trembles on Dean’s lap.

 

“You’re fucking amazing, Sammy. Feel so good around my dick. Fucking beautiful, man. Still so fucking tight and smooth inside.”

 

“T-touch me?” Sam pleads.

 

Dean smirks and nips Sam’s collarbone before sliding his hand down Sam’s stomach and then pulling away right before he reaches Sam’s cock.

 

“Dean, please!”

 

“Gonna get you all wet for me, baby. Then I’m going to lick you clean.”

 

Sam’s entire body shakes at that.

 

Dean slides one finger down the rest of the way until he’s touching just the head of Sam’s throbbing little prick. It’s a teasing touch, he’s really only sliding the precum around Sam's slit, but he knows Sam and he knows it’s enough to get his little brother off. So he continues doing it, the barely there touch as he thrusts ruthlessly into Sam, watching Sam’s face the entire time.

 

“Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean! Fuck, Dean!” And Sam’s coming, unable to do anything but shout Dean’s name over and over as his body convulses, shooting out spurt after spurt of hot cum all over his own stomach. His nails undoubtedly leaving imprints on the skin of Dean's shoulder blades.

 

Dean loses it. He bites into Sam’s shoulder and pumps into Sam twice more and then shoots off inside him; his load hitting Sam’s prostate and causing Sam to shoot off again. Dean holds onto Sam tightly as he rides out his orgasm. His thrusts are weak, but just enough to get friction to make it that much better for them both.

 

Sam holds onto him just as tightly, continuing to writhe as he slides himself against Dean’s stomach until he’s whimpering because it’s just this side of painful on his incredibly sensitive dick. He leaves a thin, sticky trail of cum on Dean’s stomach that dries almost instantly. Dean loosens his grip and Sam collapses onto the bed.

 

Staying true to his word, Dean lowers himself over Sam, licking Sam’s stomach and upper thighs. Sam is still semi-hard and his dick jumps at Dean’s ministrations.

 

“Dean.” Sam says weakly.

 

Dean just smirks before taking his brother entirely into his mouth. He swishes his tongue all over, teasing and flicking to get every last speck of cum off of Sam. It’s really starting to hurt Sam now, but he can’t make Dean stop. He grips his big brother’s head and tries feebly to push him off.

 

“Dean, stop! Nnh, Dean! Can’t, it hurts. Fuck!” Sam sobs in a small voice.

 

But Dean keeps sucking and teasing and Sam's hands have stopped pushing and are now pulling at his hair. He looks up just in time to see Sam’s eyes squeeze shut and his mouth open around a silent moan, his whole face contorted in pleasure as he fists the comforter again with one hand. Sam comes almost dry, just a spurt or two hitting Dean's tongue, but Dean can feel every spasm of Sam’s dick in his mouth.

 

When he finally pulls away, Sam is a panting, shuddering mess on the bed. There’s a single tear sliding down his cheek that Dean stretches up to lick off before collapsing next to Sam. He kisses Sam sweetly, but it’s kind of sloppy from them both being so fucked out.

 

“You ok, sweetheart?” Dean queries and kisses right under Sam’s jaw.

 

Sam finally opens his eyes and he looks so fucking incredible and sexed out right now that if it wouldn’t be painful for Dean to get it up again, he’d love to go another round.

 

“Fine, Dean.” He smiles lazily at Dean, reaching out a hand to cup Dean’s cheek and run a thumb over flushed and swollen lips.

 

“What do you say we get dressed and get the hell outta here? I’ll make us something to eat when we get home.”

 

Sam nods sluggishly and lets himself be pulled to his feet. He dresses mostly on his own and lets Dean tamper his hair some, watching as his brother attempts to fix his own so they aren’t completely flaunting what just happened. They kiss briefly before Dean opens the door and follows Sam out.

 

They walk down the stairs with Dean’s arm slung around Sam’s waist, and there’s no way anyone could mistake what they were doing upstairs. He’s past giving a shit what these people think.

 

Sam still looks pretty fucked out, and his lips are still swollen. Then there’s the hickey Dean left right above the choker, and his hair is a fucking mess. His eyeliner is almost gone, and there’s still a faint flush painting his cheeks.

 

Dean tried to clean up some, but he knows he looks just as fucked out as Sam. Most of the gel in his hair has been sweat out, leaving it sticking out in all directions. But Dean doesn’t care. He’s just had the most amazing sex with Sam, and that’s something all of the stupid fuckers giving him scandalized looks can’t say.

 

It seems like half the party is standing at the bottom of the stairs watching Sam and Dean descend. Dean just pulls his little brother closer and heads toward the door. He stops for a moment on the last step and makes eye contact with the slutty little bumble bee that had invited Sam, ignoring the other guests that continue to stare at them dumbfounded.

 

“It’s Katie, right?”

 

She nods slowly, her mouth hanging open like a good imitation of a blow up doll.

 

“Thanks for inviting me and Sammy to your party. We had a hell of a time. A little word of advice, though, for you and all of your shitty little friends: next time you think about laying hands on something that isn’t yours…don’t.”

 

Dean’s voice is ice, but he gives her a sweet smile and makes his way to the door. The crowd parts for him and he opens the door, but not before sliding the hand that was holding Sam’s waist into Sam's back pocket. He turns around to give Katie one last smirk and a wink. Sam rests his head on Dean’s shoulder and lets himself be guided to the car. Dean kisses his head and gets him settled in before getting in on the driver’s side. He leans over and grabs Sam’s jaw, pulling him in for a dirty, sloppy kiss that everyone can see from the doorway. Sam can hardly keep up, he’s still so out of it, and when Dean releases him he slumps back against the seat.

 

Dean throws the car in reverse, flips off everyone that has moved into the yard to continue staring, and then peels out, his tires squealing as he flies down the street.

 

Sam’s asleep before they even make it home. Dean carries him inside, stripping him and changing him into fresh boxers before putting him in bed. Dean changes as well, and then flips off the light and climbs into bed behind Sam. He wraps an arm around his little brother, pulling him closer and places a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. Sam stirs and Dean whispers “goodnight, baby boy” against the back of his neck before he too falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
